From Dragons We Rise
by WhenFandomsArise
Summary: When a mysterious job appears on the guild board - Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Gray follow their only clue, which leads them straight to lonely and powerful Elisa. Elisa is alone, spending her days wondering: What is her purpose? She resigns herself to a life of solitude, until Fairy Tail come along. When the world falls, from what do we rise?
1. Prologue

_Hey guys. This is my first chapter and I'm kinda nervous to upload it._

 _I hope you all like it and please read the other chapters I'll be uploading soon._

 _Here we go._

 **Prologue**

Elisa gazed down at the bustling city below from her spot on one of the many green hills of Aradolta. Her home.

She watched the people get on with the formalities of their lives, displaying their emotions and hardships no matter where you looked.

A couple holding hands underneath a blossom tree, a mother comforting a crying baby or a heated debate among friends.

Emotions were all around.

She gently fell onto her back and sighed to the cloudless sky.

What a great thing, normality. Somewhere to belong with others who are similar to you. Who understand how you work.

Don't misinterpret the feelings. Elisa was no hormonal, moody teenager going through a break up - complaining no one understood. Well, no one did understand. But that wasn't their fault. It was hers.

She closed her eyes tightly and wished strongly, as she had many times before, that she could be a normal girl.

She didn't understand herself, her purpose. She assumed she had one. At least she preferred to assume she had one - for if there was no reason for her being like this, then she would for sure fall apart.

Elisa wasn't your typical girl - not a girl but a powerful mage.

At least she thought so. Elisa wasn't really sure. No-one knew what she was, only that she was dangerous. They were scared of her.

She was scared of herself.


	2. Chapter 1 - Codes and Letters

_Hi! I'm super excited to write this and I'm really enjoying it. Sorry if it seems a bit slow but I promise it will kick off, I'm just trying to take my time to write it in detail so it's not too confusing. I hope I get the characters characteristics correct and please leave me any tips, opinions and/or grammatical errors._

 _Thanks._

Chapter 1 - Codes and Letters

Levy stared intently at the letter Lucy had placed down in front of her mere seconds ago. She had read the letter three times and she couldn't make sense of it. It wasn't because there was some complicated code or spell on it - simply because it didn't make sense.

"Your downfall is born from pieces separated,

Place Αριάδνη together once more or reap the failures of your end"

"Anything?" Lucy asked, fascination in her voice. One of Lucy's most prominent traits was curiosity and it often got the better of her - which didn't always end well.

"Well I know that this" Levy pointed to the second word on the second line "is a greek name. In english its spelt A-R-I-A-D-N-E and pronounced Ari-ad-nee. She's a part of Greek mythology" Levy informed, racking her brains for the story.

"Do you know what part? Maybe it will give us a clue" Lucy said urgently before knocking Natsu around the head, stopping him from starting a fish eating contest with Happy.

"Yes, I remember the story now. Ariadne was the daughter of King Minos of Crete, the man who created the Minotaur's Labyrinth. She fell in love with Theseus, who was a man trapped in the maze. She helped Theseus to escape from the Minotaur's labyrinth by giving him a ball of thread, which he unraveled as he went in and used to trace his way out again after killing the Minotaur. She later fell out of love with him and left him" Levy recited the story.

"So what exactly does all this mean?" Natsu asked, finally taking an interest in the discussion going on around him.

"Maybe you need to save someone from a Labyrinth" Happy suggested, padding across the table.

"Maybe. But that doesn't really apply to the letter" Levy interjected, looking back down at the paper.

"The person who hired us for the job didn't give a number. Mira said that it came with a letter saying that when the job was done a letter with the money in it would be delivered" Lucy informed the rest of the team.

"If its so confusing, why are we taking the stupid job in the first place" Natsu interrupted casually.

"Because dimwit - the payment is two million jewels!" Lucy blurted to the pink haired boy, who had the brains to at least look stunned.

"Woah" he murmured in sync with Happy.

"It says to put Ariadne back together. So you need to put something back together? A weapon or key?" Levy mutters to herself with Lucy listening intently.

"Nothing goods ever come of us putting things together. If its a weapon then we'll have to pull out of the job" Lucy sighed, sinking into her seat.

"Well, what does it say on the flyer?" Levy asked, holding her hand out for the flyer Lucy retrieved from her bag.

"It says the location of this job is a place called Aradolta. I think you'd best start there. If I work anything else out, I'll contact you" Levy said while handing the flyer back to Lucy. Lucy sighed

"Well. lets get going" she said to Natsu and Happy.

"Wait a minute" Happy calls, yanking the flyer from Lucy's hand.

"It says that this mission could be dangerous. It's not S-Class but I think we should bring the rest of the team along. 2 million jewels will still be a lot no matter how many people we spilt it between" for once, the little blue cat was the voice of reason. Lucy sighed again.

"I guess you're right" she mutters, moving to retrieve the other members of their usual team.

"Hey Gray, you haven't got a job on at the moment have you?" Lucy asked as she approached the navy haired mage who was lounging on a chair, talking to Cana.

"Not right now. Why? You got a job for us?" he replied, moving to stand up. Lucy thrust the flyer at him while she scanned the room for Erza and Wendy. Natsu had already approached Wendy and she was gathering Carla.

"Don't bother looking for Erza, she's out on an S-Class mission. Won't be back for a few days" Gray informed her as he handed the flyer back to her. Lucy nodded in understanding and the two made their way back to Natsu and Wendy,

"This knucklehead isn't coming is he?" Natsu glared at Gray who looked back with equal venom in his eyes.

"Don't even start boys. Let's just get going. Aradolta is a few hours from here and we don't want to have to come back in the dark" Lucy commanded the two boys before she strolled out of the door and into the sun splashed streets of Magnolia.


	3. Chapter 2 - Troubles and Travels

_I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm writing it as I go along. This chapter is long! Enjoy it - again, please message me with comments or corrections :) Thanks._

 _\- I had a few problems formatting this and whatnot but it's all better now._

* * *

"Natsu. Get on the cart" Natsu shook his head in defiance.

"Natsu, We will leave you here" Lucy threatened.

"Go ahead" he dared back petulantly.

"Leave him Lucy, we don't need him. I'm stronger than him anyway" Gray smirked as Natsu clambered onto the cart and Lucy cast him a thankful look. Natsu was proud to a fault, the mere suggestion of him being weaker than Gray would make him do almost anything. Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Carla and finally Gray climbed into the cart behind him and they set off for Aradolta, which was only an hour away from their current location, which was about five miles out of Magnolia.

Apparently one hour was one hour too long, according to Natsu - who moaned the whole way there. When they eventually reached the outskirts of the bustling city he launched himself off the cart and hugged the ground like it might disappear forever.

"You're such a baby" Gray stated blatantly.

"Oh yeah, who're you calling baby Mister-I-Sleep-with-A-Blanket" Natsu quipped back, seeming to have recovered from what he had claimed needed "at least an hour long recovery" after the bumpy and muddy track they had rode on.

"I don't sleep with a blanket you idiot. I don't even wear a shirt half the time!" Gray argued back.

"Speaking of, Gray, where's your shirt?" Lucy sweat dropped as Gray looked in shock at his naked top half. He tried to stammer out an excuse but gave up when Lucy rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"So this is it" the unimpressed blonde said. She had reason, although the city was busy and appealing - it was no different to Magnolia. It didn't seem like there would be any sort of important artefacts resident here. However, the young girl had learned not to assume anything as she had often misjudged poorly which could lead to dangerous predicaments.

"Doesn't look like much" Natsu voiced before strolling away from the group and into the city. Lucy sighed before following him, the others taking initiative and bringing up the rear of the team.

It appeared trouble was drawn to the guild, it never took long to manifest itself close to the group. No more than five minutes after the mages had wandered wide-eyed into the market of the village, trouble struck. Natsu was inspecting a pear closely with a bored Lucy stood next to him, Gray leant dejectedly against a wall not too far from them with an amused look on his face at the lecture Carla was giving Wendy on 'renegade young men', who was next to a smiling Happy swapping listening to the talk for eyeing up the cart of fish a few steps away from him when a crash echoed through the city followed by screams. The six members shot to attention and took off in the direction of the commotion. They headed into a dust filled, destroyed courtyard and burst into action, summoning their powers and Lucy ready with her keys, almost let down to be greeted by nothing more than a small, lilac haired girl on her knees in the middle of the decimated cobbled section. She had a terrified look on her face with her hands held in her lap when suddenly the townspeople began to shout at the girl.

"witch"

"devils child"

"we ought to have you killed. Be better for everyone"

"Reckon she cast a spell on her mother"

"she did this on purpose"

the venomous insults spewed from the people, morphing them from unaware and casual people to purposefully harsh and brutal people ganging up on a young girl. The teenager seemed to have taken no notice of the toxic waste pouring out of their mouths as the six heroes stood still and confused about how to deal with the situation. The mean cries continued but were halted by a sudden piercing scream that could've given Gray the chills. The citizens all scarpered, worried they would be hurt but Natsu seemed unable to stop himself going straight towards the source of the screaming - the girl. She was now curled up in a ball with her hands over her ears, crying as she screamed - unable to stop. Natsu ignored the skull-splitting pain and pushed his way towards the girl, closely followed by his friends. He reached her and did an impromptu, out-of-character move. He curled his arms around the girl, pulled her onto his lap and hugged her, swaying her gently as if quieting a child. The screaming reduced to muttering and squealing, but the pain in the girls face had lessened.

"Natsu! Natsu, is she ok?" Lucy stumbled towards the pink haired dragon slayer, Happy and Carla stood near him already. Wendy pushed to attention and gently placed her hands on the girls head. The remaining five friends looked at her with worried anticipation.

"I can't get in touch with her. My powers…won't work" Wendy's eyes brimmed with tears, afraid of letting her strong team members down.

"It's ok. As we've seen, I don't think she's your typical girl" Lucy comforted the young mage, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She's mentally _and_ physically exhausted - look at the poor thing" Carla gestured a pristine white paw towards the now seemingly asleep girl.

"Let's get her somewhere safe" Gray straightened up from a crouch and cast his gaze to their surroundings before sighing and facing his friends.

"Just another day in the office"


	4. Chapter 3 - Fairies and Strangers

_So, someone asked me how you pronounce Elisa, I wanted to point out it's spelt with an 'S' on purpose. It's pronounced El-e-see-a like Alesha without the 'sh'. I hope you get it because (spoiler) later on she gets a nickname that will sound weird if you read her name as Eliza._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter Four - Fairies and Strangers

Elisa blearily opened her reluctant eyes, scowling at the harsh sun which assaulted them. She groaned quietly before stilling, a dubious thought popping into her head. She was sure she hadn't gone to bed in her clothes. Actually, now that she thought about it, she hadn't gone to bed at all - It was far too sunny for it to be morning, something was going on. She sniffed lightly and immediately smelt an unfamiliar scent - two females, two males and seemingly two felines. She tuned her ears into the muffled speaking that began suddenly, like they were waiting for her to wake.

"She's waking up" the first voice, male but childlike.

"Yes Happy, we got that" another voice chimed, a female voice filled with dignity and daintiness.

"What do we do?" this time, a different female voice hissed but not in a harsh way.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just talk to her. " Elisa suddenly felt a weight on her stomach and tensed.

"Uh, guys. I think she's already awake" Elisa internally cursed before rolling off the bed and landing in a crouch with one leg outstretched to take out anyones feet if she needed to run. Instead of intimidating, scary people, all she saw was a room of four bewildered people and two cats. One white and one blue, the blue one was on his butt on the bed staring up at her with wide eyes. She slowly slid her eyes from one person to the next, only straightening up when she sensed no threat from these people.

"Hi" a pretty blonde girl spoke. Her hair is borderline yellow, the sun rays streaking it with lighter strips that pronounce her sparkling chestnut eyes. She has a kind, warm smile on her face that cannot be faked. Her hands rest in her lap, showing off a light pink insignia that suggests she's from guild. She seems confident about her appearance in the way she sits up comfortably straight, wearing a black strap top that cuts off just above her belly button, blue denim, incredibley short, shorts with a cropped dark red jacket, her outfit completed with shin covering black boots. Elisa can't help but hold herself in comparison to her. Her vibrant skin would shame Elisa pale, dull skin. Her natural lilac hair does nothing to mask her complexion. Unlike the blonde girl, she slouched to avoid being seen. Elisa felt envy at the pretty girl's ease to be herself around these people.

"Hello" Elisa spoke cautiously.

"My name is Lucy, from the Fairy Tail guild" the words 'Fairy Tail' ooze fondness and respect. Clearly proving this girl adores her guild.

"Why am I here?" Elisa ignored the introduction. She didn't trust people - she wasn't supposed to. She was careful to make her voice void of emotion. Although she had her emotions in check, she still often portrayed her feelings through her voice.

"We found you. You were screaming. We ran to help and you passed out" Lucy informs the younger girl. Elisa stared at the other girl intently, searching for a lie. Lucy wanted to squirm but kept her gaze steady.

"Ok. Thanks. I should be going" Elisa's careful nature turned to a charming, awkward demeanour - proving the girl was still a teenager.

"Wait!" Lucy cried, to grab the girls attention. Elisa zoned on the girl, her eyes showing that cautious, untrusting girl.

"I only mean that. You were hurt and those people weren't being kind. Can we take you to your parents? Your house?" Lucy scrambled for words to explain her outburst. She simply wanted to see this girl safe, out of the way of prying eyes. Elisa's face turned dark and sullen.

"No. No parents. I can take care of myself" She said coldly, not wanting to confess in these strangers. She switched her safe mode back on, her defensive walls up as she began to shuffle out of the room. Suddenly one of the other people in the room, who had been silent and unmoving until now, stood up - his chair skidding backwards with the force. A salmon, spike haired boy stood in the room, every pair of eyes now on him. He had dark, nearly black, brown eyes and a thin, serious mouth. He had a black jacket on with no sleeves and no t-shirt with matching black trousers.

"Wait. Why…" he broke off and Elisa froze in slowly building terror. Not that she was afraid of _him,_ rather what he and his friends brought with them.

"Why do I have this strange feeling. Like…Like I know you" Elisa couldn't believe this was happening. She felt it too, and feeling anything was very dangerous for Elisa.

"I…I don't know" her voice shook as she responded.

"Do you feel it to? It can't just be me, can it" Elisa's heart tugged at his face. Innocent confusion covered it as he stared intently at his hands before looking up to her.

"I…I think you should leave Natsu Dragneel" The lilac haired girl spoke authoritatively to the room.

"You do know me?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"Everyone has heard of the Fairy Tail guild" Elisa smiled gravely. As much as she wanted to know if they could help her, she couldn't take the risk.

"I guess" he responded unsurely.

"Before you go, maybe you could help us" Lucy stood, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her. Elisa read the words on the page and the world fell silent. Her vision blurred and she felt sick.

"What, is this some sick joke? Did the town want to get one last laugh before they try to kill me?" She thrusted the paper back to Lucy, who looked at the distressed girl in confusion.

"No, no. I'm not sure what you're talking about!" Lucy stammered, surprised at the sudden fury in the girls expression.

"Then where the hell did you get that?" Elisa demanded, shaken and angry.

"We had a job in the guild. That paper came with it" Lucy tried desperately to explain herself, still not understanding the situation. Elisa sighed heavily.

"Then I suppose I'd better sit back down"


	5. Chapter 4 - People and Problems

Elisa placed herself on the bed, her long legs folding to the side of her and her hand holding her up on the bed.

"A lot of people want me dead. Are you one of them?" Elisa demanded, her hard stare grazing the people in front of her. She was surprised to see one of boys returning her cold stare. He looked disinterested and serious, his face betraying no emotion or thoughts.

He was good. _Really_ good.

He had dark blue, black hair that had an un-hindering fringe. His eyes matched his hair and persona, dark blue and mysterious. He had an angular face and his clothes suggested a toned body. His hands were in fists, appearing to be a reflex pose which proved to Elisa that he was a fighter. Always ready to get hurt. The other girl in the room had vibrant blue hair that matched her young face. Her brown eyes were bright and untainted but it was clear she had seen things that most people wouldn't walk away from. She was strong. She seemed to be twelve or thirteen, younger than the other occupants of the room. Elisa herself was nineteen, not much younger than the others.

"No. We didn't even know you existed until we got here" Lucy claims, her eyes open and readable.

"Ok" Elisa paused, turning over the information in her mind.

"Do you have any idea who sent that job into your guild?" She asks the question clearly, her face even and listening.

"No. They simply said they'd pay when the job was done" the blonde clarifies. Elisa's eyes flit to the others in the room for a hitch in their demeanour, searching for betrayal but finding none.

"You see, Ariadne is a dangerous curse. It was placed on a being of this world by the Gods. It gave them immense power but they often lived in solitude. The curse was passed down and it is generations old - no one knows where it was last" Elisa explained calmly, not once wavering.

"So, we need to find this person and…?" the salmon haired boy speaks up, curiosity in his voice.

"The problem is, the curse isn't random. It's passed on to certain individuals to bear" Elisa hoped no one noticed the strain in her voice.

"Who? What's their defining mark?" Lucy's eyes are alight with wonder.

"Dragons. It's passed to dragons" Elisa says simply, breathing slowly out.

"But you said it was a being of this world" the young girls voice chimes in, disbelief evident.

"Long ago, there was great battle between humans. This caused chaos and death throughout the world. The dragons saw the humans tear themselves apart, almost becoming extinct. So five dragons were transformed into humans to end the fight and help recover the race that had broken so terribly. They wandered the earth like fallen angels, helping others. They had families and children but the dragon blood eventually faded into nothing. The human dragons no longer exist, their help all but forgotten" Elisa repeated the story she'd been told growing up. She looked up to see the glowing eyes of the members in the room, especially the pink haired boy and the young girl. Their eyes were wide and attentive, absorbing the story and not letting go of it, like an unrelenting toddler.

"There were human dragons on earth!" the blue haired girl's eyes were alight.

"Indeed, there were" a sudden beep woke the people in the rooms and Lucy pulled out a communicator. A picture crackled to life to reveal yet another blue haired woman.

"Lucy. I did some digging and found a book with similar words to the ones you showed me. I don't have much useful information apart from this quote- 'One more shall rise before the world falls'" there was silence in the room, everyone staring at the orange dressed girl.

"I don't know what it means but it sounds dangerous, be careful Luce" is all she said before waving and clicking off.

"Does this mean there's another dragon on earth? Is this who we need to find?" Elisa noticed the mysterious man has stayed quiet this whole time, as the pink haired boy spoke up. Their eyes turn to Elisa "It could be possible" she theorised.

"Then we need to find them" the boy seems determined, clenching his fist. Lucy turns to me earnestly.

"Will you help us? There must be some clue in this place" her hopeful eyes prove too hard for Elisa to decline.

"Ok. I'll try" she nodded unwillingly, noting the internal battle the salmon boy was having. She could tell he was really struggling to ignore the strange feeling, but she couldn't indulge him.

"This is Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Carla and Happy" Lucy points to each person in turn.

"I'm Elisa" was the lilac haired girls simple response.

"So Elisa, do you have any idea where we should start?" mysterious man, Gray, speaks for the first time. His voice is boyish and strong.

"I don't but I know someone who might"


End file.
